The disclosed embodiments relate to mobile communications devices, and more particularly, to systems, devices and methods for providing a reward based upon use of a mobile communications device.
Mobile communication devices, such as cellular telephones, pagers and hand-held personal digital assistants (“PDA's”), communicate information including at least one of voice and data over a wireless network. Mobile communication devices are being manufactured with increased competing capabilities and are becoming tantamount to personal computers. Some mobile communication devices, such as select cellular telephones, may have an installed application programming computer platform that allows software developers to create software applications that operate on the wireless communication device. So, beyond their traditional communication functionality, mobile communication devices may additionally include the general functionality typically associated with a personal computer.
Systems for providing rewards to users have utilized personal computers and other dedicated computerized devices. One drawback associated with the use of personal computers, such as a desktop computer or a laptop computer, is that they are either not mobile or they are not conveniently operated while the user is moving about. Other reward-based systems have utilized dedicated computerized devices to gather information from, or relay information to, a user. Such dedicated computerized devices, however, typically lack the functionality to make them useful to accomplish other tasks.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a reward system that incorporates a multi-purpose mobile communications device.